


Susan Who S1

by KaceBox



Series: Out of the Box [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaceBox/pseuds/KaceBox
Summary: What starts as a normal day is about to become the beginning of the greatest adventure in Barbara's life and it all starts with the curiosity she has about a student named Susan Foreman.





	1. An Unearthly Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [S4NV3RS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4NV3RS/gifts), [Swxtreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swxtreme/gifts), [HoltzmannRadioTimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoltzmannRadioTimes/gifts).



> This is the start of what should be a long story. It's an alternate take on the Doctor Who mythos in which the Doctor is absent while Susan becomes the leader of an adventure that will take herself and whatever companions are aboard with her through time, space, and other realities.
> 
> I've also gifted this to the 2 co-writers of The Long Road Back Home, S4NV3RS and Swxtreme who make a great tag team. I've also gifted this to HoltzmannRadioTimes who hit me up with a sweet Holtzbert story recently.
> 
> This story starts with characters from the 1960s and for the first little while will focus on female characters from the original Doctor Who series before branching out into characters from other shows, some of which will have a new spin on them for the sake of the story and the multiversal picture I'm looking to paint with this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. I hope I do, too.

_“If you ever leave me, I'll be sad and blue.”_

22 November 1963, Shoreditch, London. It is morning.

It is another start to another day. As Barbara awakes, lying back first on her bed her eyes open and her arms stretch on instinct. Then, she just lies there looking up at an uncaring ceiling in an equally uncaring room.

This is her life now.

At some point before finally rolling out of bed, she thinks to herself, “I was meant for more than this.” Never mind what she was meant for. Today, there is only work. There is the school, the students, the other faculty. The same lessons, the same conversations, the same sense of going nowhere when she would rather be anywhere. Barbara Wright is in drastic need of a change in her life.

As always, she is at work on time. She puts on a brave smile to hide the monotony. The only interesting thing in her life these days is a peculiar student named Susan, a child who appears to already know all the answers when it comes to history and science. She is smart beyond her years, though perhaps not wise, Barbara thinks to herself as she prepares for the class room to fill with students, at least a few of which will still be fighting the sleep they put off the night before.

Throughout the day, everything is predictable. The same students knowing the answers, the same students not. The same teachers having the same chats about the same subjects in the teacher's lounge or in the cafeteria during lunch. At least there is the peculiar case of Susan Foreman, the student who seems to know most, if not all.

Her interest in young Miss Foreman is a curiosity who she really is. The claims of living with a grandparent, the address that is not to an actual residence, having little to no background to go on when it comes to her education prior to arriving at Coal Hill School. She could almost pass for a figment of one's imagination or a fantasy of what an ideal student might be like. The one thing Barbara can pinpoint about this student is that she is an avid fan of history and has a particular interest in the French Revolution of the 1790s.

What does any of that matter though in the long run? Ultimately, Barbara is there to teach and then go home and rest. It is Friday and she is already looking forward to sleeping in tonight. After all, as far as she knows, nothing else is happening.

Unless...

As the school day draws closer to its finish, Barbara begins to wonder more about the address Susan has claimed. She wonders about her last name, Foreman and the name Foreman showing up on the walls of the junkyard where Susan's claimed home is. Is her grandfather the owner of the junkyard? Does he somehow manage to have a place of residence hidden somewhere in the midst of the scrap heap? Barbara wants to know, if only to satisfy her curiosity about and concern for Susan.

The final bell rings and the students are dismissed. Moments later, Susan arrives in the class room and Barbara is quick to notice.

Barbara “Ah, Susan. There you are.”

Susan “Yes, Miss Wright. I'm wondering if it's still all right to borrow your book on the French Revolution?”

Barbara “Yes, it certainly is. I have it here on my desk.”

Barbara stands from behind the desk, out of her seat.

Barbara “If you'll excuse me for a moment, I shall return. I'd like to have a word with you if I may.”

Susan smiles.

Susan “Sure!”

Barbara “All right. I'll be back in a moment or so.”

As Barbara exits the room, Susan makes her way to the book that waits for her. As she approaches the book, she begins to put earpods on that are connected to a small transistor radio.

While Susan waits patiently for Barbara to return, Barbara herself has made her to way to the teacher's lounge where coffee awaits. Other teachers are busy looking through assignments or tidying up their room before leaving for the weekend so there are no conversations to be had. She is just fine with this, because she does not wish to involve anyone else in her concern over Susan. She also does not wish to risk having yet another drab chat. It is a busy day, a newsworthy one in fact, but none of that matters for the moment to Barbara. Her focus is on Susan, whether out of genuine concern or to simply ignore her own lamentations of where life has led her.

In Barbara's classroom, Susan continues reading and listening to her radio. Susan is petite and appears to be an average teenaged girl, but with highly above average intelligence. She listens to the song, “Bad to Me” by Billy J. Kramer and the Dakotas as Barbara enters the room. She notices Susan swaying her head to the rhythm of whatever song she is listening to while otherwise reading intently.

Barbara “Susan?”

She does not hear her at first.

Barbara “Susan.”

Barbara walks up to Susan who is still buried into the book and lightly taps her on the right shoulder. Susan's head does not move at first, only her eyes in the direction of the tapping. Noticing that Miss Wright has returned and is getting her attention, Susan calmly closes the book and turns the radio off. She removes the earpods to the radio before finally turning her head to face her teacher.

Susan “Miss Wright, I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in.”

Barbara “It's quite all right, Susan. Between the music and the reading, you had plenty to distract you.”

Susan stands from her seat, placing the book, radio, and earpods into her book sack.

Susan “Yes, thank you for letting me borrow this. I've always been fascinated by that time period, the French Revolution.”

Barbara “Indeed, it is quite a period in world history.”

She pauses for a moment, knowing that she is wading into unfamiliar waters with her student.

Barbara “Susan, I wish to speak with you without others around, students nor teachers.”

Susan “Is something wrong?”

Barbara “No, nothing is wrong or at least I certainly hope not. I am concerned about you however.”

Susan “What for?”

Barbara “Whenever I or any other teacher has offered to take you home so you wouldn't have to walk you always turn us down.”

Susan “I quite like the exercise of walking. It's very healthy.”

Barbara “Yes, I know it is. I'm concerned about the address you've given us during your enrollment.”

Susan “What about it?”

Barbara “Your address is given as Seventy-Six Totter's Lane.”

Susan “Yes?”

Barbara “Susan, there's nothing there, but a junkyard. It's owned by an I.M. Foreman. You're Susan Foreman and I suppose that Mister Foreman is a relative of yours?”

Susan “Why are you so interested in my address?”

Barbara places her hands on Susan's shoulders, looking down to the shorter student.

Barbara “As I said, I'm concerned about you. Is there anything going on at your real home that I ought to know about? I want you to know that you can speak with me anytime if there's something going on, if something's wrong.”

Susan “I'm quite all right, thank you. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to go home now.”

Barbara lets her go. She can tell that Susan is holding something back, but is not yet ready to share.

Barbara “Very well. I'll see you in class on Monday.”

Susan nods and makes her way to the door, exiting the room. Barbara looks on, her worrying not easing up in the least. Shaking her head in disappointment for not pressing the issue, she gathers her purse on her desk, preparing for her weekend.

All thoughts of what to do this weekend steer instead towards Susan. Is she hiding something? Is she up to something? What is going on with her? Not wanting to involve anyone else in case of danger, she decides to investigate on her own.

Barbara has checked out 76 Totter's Lane before to confirm that it was indeed a junkyard. Now she is returning to inspect the junkyard and see what it is about that place that has Susan claiming it as her home. News of the world can wait, she has a more immediate concern.

After a brief trip home, Barbara returns to her car and makes the drive to Totter's Lane. She finds a place to park as the Sun begins to set. She thinks to herself the information she's been given and what she knows. 76 Totter's Lane is the given address for Susan Foreman, the student. She claims to live with her grandfather, a Doctor whose name is never given. The address is a junkyard. Susan is mostly quiet and keeps to herself. Barbara finds it hard to recall Susan having a close friend at the school.

Something is not adding up and the rest of the faculty seemed unconcerned, certain there is a reasonable explanation. As far as the rest of Coal Hill School is concerned, she is a remarkably brilliant student and that is all that matters. Not to Barbara. To Barbara, there is reason for concern, even with her easily handling the various subjects she studies in school. Having turned her car off, she sees a petite figure walking into the junkyard and drinking what appears to be a bottled drink.

Barbara “That's her, that's Susan.”

Upon seeing Susan enter a building in the junkyard, Barbara exits her vehicle. Carefully, she makes her way through the junkyard, hoping not to be suddenly attacked by a wild animal or human. She opens the door to the building she witnessed Susan enter and looks around. It is dark and filled with items that have been junked for one reason or another. Abandoned furniture, other items, even a mirror are visible to her.

Barbara “Susan? Susan, where are you?”

Why is Susan hiding out in a junkyard? Why is she claiming it as a place of residence? Surely she is not homeless.

Barbara “Susan, I know you're in here. You can come out now. It's safe. It's just me. It's Miss Barbara Wright, your teacher. I wanted to speak with you some more, to make sure you're all right.”

As she calls Susan out, Barbara begins to notice something that looks almost out of place. It is a blue police call box.

Barbara “This seems an odd place for a police box.”

As she walks closer to the police box, she begins to hear a slight hum as if it is storing some kind of energy.

Barbara “That's strange. Susan? Susan, what are you up to? You can tell me.”

She looks around and sees no one. She knows Susan is here somewhere, she has to be. She watched her enter this room with her own eyes. Suddenly, Barbara hears her voice.

Susan “Miss Wright! Miss Wright, you shouldn't be here.”

Barbara “Susan! Susan, where are you!? Are you in some kind of trouble?”

Susan “You have no idea what you're getting yourself into! If you don't leave, I'll have to take you!”

Barbara “Take me? Take me where?”

Silence. Barbara crosses her arms, unsatisfied.

Barbara “Susan, you come out right this instant or else I shall have to notify the police.”

Susan “They won't believe you and I'll be gone by then.”

Barbara “Gone? Where are you going?”

Barbara's eyes set in on the humming police box as Susan's voice sounds like it is coming from there.

Barbara “Please come out and talk to me.”

Barbara looks at the doors to the police box and decides to open them. The doors open and inside is definitely not something one would find in an ordinary call box or phone booth. It is a lot to take in at once as Barbara's eyes widen in wonder, her mouth open and Susan now standing before her.

Susan “Welcome to my home.”

The doors close behind Barbara, who is still looking around at the much bigger space inside. Life just got a lot more interesting for her.


	2. Bigger On the Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan introduces Barbara to her home, the TARDIS before taking off for an adventure through time and space.

_“With hope in your heart.”_

22 November 1963. It is early evening and life is changing forever inside a junkyard in Shoreditch.

Barbara has stepped inside of a humming police box and the interior makes no sense to her. It is wide and has a control panel of some kind in the middle. In the distance it looks like there is an entrance into a hallway, indicating that the interior is even larger than what she is seeing.

Barbara “What... what is this?”

Susan smiles in reassurance. There is not much else she can do at this point.

Susan “This is home.”

Barbara “Home? I was looking at a police box outside. This is not the inside of a police box!”

Susan “Ah, you noticed. I was hoping not to share this with anyone, but since you're here-”

Barbara “Susan, what's the meaning of all this?”

Susan “Well, Miss Wright this may come as a shock to you, but I'm not really from Shoreditch. I'm not really from London. Truth be told, I'm not even from this planet.”

Barbara is still in a mild shock as she continues to take in the scenery.

Barbara “This planet???”

Susan “No, I'm a refugee from another planet that I escaped. I know that may sound rather far-fetched to you, but you are standing inside what you thought was a police box.”

Barbara shakes her head, still trying to comprehend everything.

Barbara “What is this exactly?”

Susan “It's called the TARDIS.”

Barbara “Tardis?”

Susan “Yes, TARDIS. T, A, R, D, I, S, TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. I came up with that myself.”

Susan smiles at the pride of her naming ability.

Barbara “What does that even mean and how does all of this fit inside a police box?”

Susan “Oh, dear Miss Barbara this isn't a police box. It's a ship. The exterior is merely a cloaking device, meant to blend in with the scenery.”

Barbara nods though she is still having a hard time processing everything.

Barbara “I see... Wait, did you say this was a ship?”

Susan “Yes, it's a ship that I decided to let rest for a bit after all of the time and space traversing about. It suffered some wear and tear and it's still not without its problems, but I don't mind. Or at least I didn't mind. I liked the idea of spending some time on 1960s Earth, in London. The Beatles are becoming bigger and more noticed, fashion is about to be in for a whirlwind. I was a little excited to be able to witness some of it first hand and as a teenaged girl at that.”

Barbara “You're not really a teenaged girl?”

Susan “I'm older in terms of Earth years, but please don't ask for a specific age number. Maturity wise though, yes I'm still a child, more or less. Back on my home planet, they considered me a bit of a prodigy, but it was rather drab there and I longed for adventure. So here I am, after having some of those adventures and I must say, meeting you has been a real highlight of my time here.”

Barbara “Susan, you sound absolutely hysterical.”

Susan “We're standing inside a ship disguised as a police call box in the middle of a junkyard in a London neighbourhood. I think we're past hysterics, Miss Wright.”

Barbara “Well, I guess so. So this... ship of yours. It can travel through space?”

Susan “Yes, and time. It can even hop the occasional dimension though I haven't quite experienced that yet. My traveling has been confined to this universe thus far. I knew at some point I would have to leave, but I was hoping to put that off for at least a few more years. Part of my problem is with the ship the way it is now, there's no way of knowing where we'll go when we take off. I can still do readings however and have a better idea of where and when we are in space and time. It could be the future or the past... or somewhere completely different. Under current conditions, it's something of a wild card.”

Barbara “How did you get here then, by accident?”

Susan can tell that Barbara is learning how to process the information which she considers remarkable.

Susan “No, I meant to come here, but once I landed the ship... it... kind of had issues after that. Of course it probably didn't help that I undid parts of the circuitry so I could make this.”

Susan motions to the wall behind her and she begins walking to what it is she is motioning to, consisting of two small rectangular screens meant to provide information of some kind.

Susan “This is my digital time jukebox.”

Barbara walks slowly to where Susan is, also looking at the control panel in the middle of the room.

Barbara “I beg your pardon?”

Susan “A digital time jukebox. I have this programmed to play songs like one would hear in a jukebox.”

Barbara “So it's a music player.”

Susan “Exactly. This top display is for the song title and the year it was published. The bottom display lets us know who the artist responsible is. The screens also alternate by showing the date and Greenwich Mean Time. It's voice activated as well.”

Barbara stands with her arms crossed, still taking it all in.

Susan “Jukebox on.”

Susan and Barbara both hear “You'll Never Walk Alone” by Gerry and the Pacemakers.

Susan “The lovely thing about this setup is that it is in a fixed time.”

Barbara “Meaning?”

Susan “Which means that no matter where I go or what time period I visit, this jukebox will remain on the same clock and calendar. It's a nice way of listening to music while also having a clear indicator of how much time has passed. For example, if we were to travel to the year Two-Thousand in the next few moments, this would still indicate that it's November of Nineteen-Sixty-Three.”

Barbara “I knew you were a genius, but I had no idea about all this.”

Susan “I get by.”

Barbara “Wait a moment. Susan, you said you live with your grandfather?”

Susan “In a way. This was his ship. I'll give you a brief version. There was a dispute on our home planet and he dematerialised into the TARDIS. One day, he'll return... or perhaps she'll return.”

Barbara “Come again?”

Susan “I'd love to explain, but I think I've given you enough to question your sanity for a little while. I'm quite fond of you, Miss Wright, but with you stepping aboard my ship and being aware of its existence, I'm afraid I can no longer stay. I'm going to have to leave you and everyone else at Coal Hill School.”

Barbara “You're serious about this being a ship are you?”

Susan “Yes, and I'm also quite serious about not knowing where I'm going next once I take off. Jukebox off.”

The music ceases playing.

Barbara “Let's suppose you're right. This is a spaceship that can travel through time and dimensions. How am I going to explain your absence?”

Susan “I ran away. It's nothing new to me, since running away is what caused me to land here in the first place.”

Barbara “Well, I don't believe you.”

Susan “Oh, really?”

The worst case scenario in Barbara's mind is that this is an elaborate ruse that she and Susan will have a good laugh about on Monday at school. On the off-chance what she is saying is true however, this is a chance for Barbara to make her own escape.

Barbara “Yes, I want you to prove to me that we can leave this junkyard and wind up somewhere in space and time.”

Susan “Feeling adventurous are you?”

Barbara sighs.

Barbara “I suppose I am.”

Susan “Is it okay if I call you Barbara?”

Barbara smirks.

Barbara “Prove to me we can leave here and that this truly is a vessel into space and time and we shall see.”

Susan “Very well.”

Susan walks over to the control panel and begins a sequence of pressing buttons and flipping switches. The hum of the TARDIS becomes louder, like a ship readying for takeoff.

Susan “I need you to hold on?”

Barbara “To what?”

Susan “Me! Hold on to me! This is your first jump, so you're going to feel awfully light in the head!”

Susan has to increase the volume of her voice as the as the humming increases.

Susan “Doors locked, systems functioning... as it were! Here goes!”

Susan looks over at Barbara and shouts “Grab a hold of my waist!!!”

A loud sound, akin to an alarm roars out. The floor begins to vibrate then shake, throwing Barbara's equillibrium off, but she is still able to make her way to Susan and wraps her arms around her waist from behind. Barbara's eyes begin to blink and roll upwards, her head feeling light. Susan quickly spins around and holds on to her favorite teacher and Earth person as the TARDIS takes off.

Where once there was what appeared to be a police box, there is now an empty space inside of the junkyard. The young lady calling herself Susan Foreman has disappeared from the world, taking Barbara Wright with her.

Barbara is unaware, having passed out in Susan's arms. Susan lets her down gently to the floor then rushes off to find a seat to place Barbara in.

Through time and space, the TARDIS flies in search of its next destination. As Susna returns to the control room with a seat and begins to help Barbara to it, the TARDIS begins to land, the roaring of the ship indicating as such.

The TARDIS materialises in a field of dirt. There is a wind blowing, it is dusk.

A mysterious shadow appears in the field.


	3. 100,000 B.C.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan and Barbara have arrived in Earth's distant past with Susan ready to show her new companion the wonders of landing in another time. It is just the two of them, but they will not be alone for long.

She is groggy as her eyes begin to open and her arms stretch out.

Barbara “Where am I?”

Susan holds a cup in her hands, smiling.

Susan “Ah, there you are. Here, have some water.”

Barbara sits up in the seat she does not recall placing herself in, nods and accepts the cup of water.

Barbara “Thank you, Susan. What happened?”

As Barbara drinks, Susan offers her answer.

Susan “You have just experienced your first taste of travel through time and space. The first time can be a bit overwhelming, but don't worry. I made sure you were as comfortable as I could make it once you lost consciousness.”

Barbara “I see.”

Susan “We have arrived at some point in the past. I was going to go out and get some samples, but wanted to wait until you were awake and all right first.”

Barbara “Some point in the past, you said?”

Susan “Yes.”

Barbara finishes off the water and hands the cup back to Susan. Susan turns and walks over towards the wall to a small section labeled “Recycler,” and places the cup in there.

Barbara “At what point in the past are we?”

Susan “Quite a ways back, actually. According to the readings it is approximately One-Hundred-Thousand B.C.”

Barbara's eyes widen.

Barbara “You're claiming we're in the stone age???”

Susan “Yes. Are you feeling well to go outside?”

Barbara slowly stands from her seat.

Barbara “All right, Susan this has gone on long enough. Open the door so I may leave.”

Susan “Most certainly. Let's take a look on the monitor first.”

Susan walks over to the control panel and activates the monitor. Susan and Barbara both look up at the screen and see what appears to be an empty field.

Susan “Wow. I was starting to get used to the sight of the junkyard outside of the ship.”

Barbara “Are you implying that what's on the screen up there is what we'll walk out to?”

Susan “Yes, Miss Barbara.”

Barbara “This I'll have to see to believe.”

Susan “Well then, let's go outside.”

Barbara notices that Susan has a satchel with her as she activates the doors to open from the control panel.

Susan “Come along.”

Susan walks past Barbara towards the door with Barbara following. As they make it outside and Susan closes and locks the doors behind her, Barbara stares out into the wilderness of what is anything other than the junkyard.

Barbara “We... we're...”

Susan “Yes?”

Barbara “We're... not in the junkyard. We're really in the past???”

Susan “Exciting, isn't it?”

Barbara “Oh dear.”

The realisation is setting in for Barbara. Yes this is really a ship. Yes it really does go through time and space. Yes, she is apparently a long time in the past. Susan meanwhile looks back at the ship.

Susan “Oh, that's what I was afraid of.”

Barbara “What?”

Susan “The TARDIS, it's still in the form of a police box. I guess the chameleon cloaking mechanism isn't working. That's certainly going to stick out in this time period. Hm.”

In the distance, Susan and Barbara can see a forest as well as some large stones closer to them. Looking up into the sky, they notice the Sun beginning to set as the sky grows darker.

Barbara “It's starting to feel a little brisk out here.”

Susan crouches down and using a small spade, places some dirt into a tube from the satchel.

Susan “The ground feels cold. Hmm, I wonder if we could get some tree limbs from that forest up ahead and make ourselves a little campfire?”

Barbara “Over a hundred-thousand years in the past is a long way to go to make a fire.”

Susan “Well, I never did get to experience the camping out experience in the Nineteen-Sixties.”

“Fire? Make fire?”

Susan and Barbara look at one another then off in the direction of the voice.

Susan “Is someone there?”

Barbara “How can that be?”

From behind one of the stones appears a woman. She has stains from dirt on her face and a dress of fur to cover her. Barbara takes a step back, but Susan is calm.

Susan “Miss Barbara, don't be frightened. You may frighten her as well.”

Hur “Yes. Hur. I am Hur.”

Susan “Hur? Like Ben-Hur?”

Hur looks confused at the statement.

Susan “Hur is your name? My name is Susan. This is my companion, Barbara.”

Hur “Susan... Barbara. You say you make fire?”

Susan “Well... yes, I'd like to We need sticks and twigs from the forest up ahead.”

Barbara “How is she...?”

Susan “Not now, Barbara. Hur, how familiar are you with the forest?”

Hur shakes her head, not understanding the complicated wording.

Susan “Oh. Wood. We need wood for making fire. Can you get wood?”

Hur nods.

Hur “I can get wood. You teach me how to make fire?”

Susan smiles.

Susan “Of course, yes!”

Hur “I can lead tribe with fire. I get wood! Go nowhere.”

Susan “We'll be here.”

Hur turns away and sprints towards the forest to retrieve what is needed. Barbara, having just met a woman from the deep past has another question foreign to wood or fire.

Barbara “You say we're in the past? The stone age, correct?”

Susan “The year One-Hundred-Thousand B.C., yes.”

Barbara “...How is she speaking English?”

Susan “English is a basic universal language. I'd love to go into details as to how that happened, but perhaps another time. Right now we just need to wait until Hur brings us what we need for fire.”

Barbara “She mentioned a tribe. What if she brings them and suddenly we're prisoners?”

Susan “We should be all right. I think she's more interested in learning how to make fire than she is bringing friends along.”

Barbara “You sound like someone who's been through this kind of thing before.”

Susan “I have. Trust me, I'll know when it's a good time to panic. This isn't that time.”

Susan begins to walk back to the TARDIS with her satchel.

Susan “I'm going to put this up. Keep an eye out on the forest, please.”

Barbara “Um... sure.”

Barbara is trying to hold in her fear. It helps that Susan is as calm as she is, helping to calm Barbara's nerves as well, at least a little. Susan soon returns, without the satchel and they wait for Hur to return.


	4. Make Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan and Barbara show Hur how to make fire. Hur hopes to use this as a way to become the leader of her tribe, but the night will end differently, changing Hur's life forever.

_“Bound by wild desire...”_

100,000 B.C. Somewhere on Earth.

Hur has returned with the necessary wood to make a campfire, or for Hur, simply fire. She has been shown and taught the ways of fire making from wood. Hur is happy. They are all seated around the fire.

Hur “With able to make fire, I can lead the tribe.”

Susan “Does your tribe have a name?”

Hur “Yes. We are Tribe of Gum. We worship Orb in the sky. Orb brings light and now we have fire.”

Barbara “I haven't done this in ages. Whenever I was a small girl, we'd go camping like this.”

Hur “You... Susan, Barbara, you should join our tribe.”

Susan “I'm afraid we can't. We already have our own little tribe. But you are always welcome when you see us.”

Susan knew that this was going to be a brief stop. Wait until morning, explore a little more, head back to the TARDIS and leave. Her initial mission of making Barbara believe was already accomplished.

Hur “Our tribes. They could join together.”

Barbara “Oh, you mean like an alliance?”

Susan “Perhaps. For now, though Barbara and I must be going. Here...”

Susan takes a thick branch of wood and lights the end of it in the fire before standing up. Hur stands as well while Barbara looks up before finally standing herself.

Susan “Take this. Show this to your tribe and maybe you'll get to lead them.”

Hur “Yes. I can lead tribe.”

Susan hands the fiery branch to Hur.

Barbara “Let your tribe know that you are the firemaker.”

Hur “Yes! I can make fire!”

The smile on Hur's face is infectious as she darts off away from Susan and Barbara, making her way to the forest where on the other side is her cave and waiting tribe.

Barbara “You don't suppose we just changed history, do you?”

Susan “I think the timeline will stay intact. After all, the cave dwellers of this day are meant to advance from savages to civilised. Fire plays a role in that. Come, Miss Barbara let's go back to the TARDIS.”

Barbara “I believe at this point, you can just call me Barbara.”

Barbara grins and places her left hand on Susan's back shoulder as they walk back to the nearby TARDIS.

Susan “We can rest up inside and let that fire die out. It's pretty well contained. Then in morning, I'm interested in seeing what's in that forest back there. Perhaps we'll see a wild creature from this time period.”

Barbara “Are you sure that's a good idea?”

Susan “Of course it is. It wouldn't be the first time I've encountered one. I did quite a bit of exploring before I settled down in Shoreditch.”

Barbara “Shoreditch is a long ways away now.”

Time passes as the evening has since passed into night. Susan and Barbara are in the TARDIS with “Ring of Fire” by Johnny Cash playing on the digital jukebox. Susan has been able to show Barbara around in the ship with its different rooms and expanded wardrobe.

Barbara “It's hard to believe I can spend the night in the stone age. This is not how I pictured my day ending when I woke up this morning.”

Susan “Amazing isn't it? Don't worry, as long as you're with me you'll discover yourself spending nights in lots of interesting times and places.”

Susan looks up at the monitor and notices what looks like a fireball in the distance bouncing closer.

Susan “Hmm. That's odd.”

Barbara now looks up at the monitor as well.

Barbara “What on Earth is that?”

Susan “Enhancing audio.”

Susan moves a lever on the control panel upwards and hears a voice yelling out “Susan! Barbara!” repeatedly.

Barbara “Is that Hur???”

Susan then begins to notice other similar fireball shapes.

Susan “It looks like she taught them how to make fire. It also looks like she's being chased!”

Barbara “My dear, she looks frightened!”

Susan “Yes, yes she does.”

Susan opens the door from the control panel.

Barbara “Susan, what are you doing?”

Susan “It looks like we'll be leaving earlier and with a new friend.”

Barbara “What??? She's going to burn the ship down!”

Susan “She'll do no such thing, don't worry.”

Hur is sprinting in fear towards the strange cave she had witnessed earlier, hoping that the other tribe is still there. She does not have time to process its shape or why the front of it is moving as it is. All she knows is that it is an entrance and she is longing to hide.

Hur enters and a few feet in, she pauses.

Susan “Anti-fire system engaged.”

Hur has stopped as her eyes are now seeing all sorts of incomprehensible things. Furthering her inability to process is the sudden gush of water that rains down on her, putting the fire out that she had carried with her. Hur is frozen in place by fear and a lack of mental ability to process where she is.

Susan closes the doors to the TARDIS from the control panel and initiates the launch sequence as other tribe members get closer.

Susan “Barbara, hold on to Hur!”

The sudden raining of water from the ceiling has stopped with the fire now out and Barbara makes her way to Hur.

Barbara “We're leaving with her???”

Susan “Yes, obviously Barbara!”

Barbara “She has no idea what any of this is, she's in shock!”

Susan “This will be your finest teaching job yet!”

Barbara “Susan!!!”

Hur “St-strange cave.”

Outside, male members of the Tribe of Gum have chased down Hur to this spot. They see what to them is a strange object. They know not what it is, only that Hur has disappeared inside of it. They are ready to attack it, only to watch it disappear in the midst of a strange, uncomfortable noise. All they can do is stare out at what is now just nothing.

Inside the TARDIS, Hur has passed out from the take off while Barbara now feels dizzy while still holding Hur's body up.

Through time and space, the TARDIS travels and now instead of just Susan and Barbara, there is now Hur, who will have quite a bit of catching up to do.

_“And the flames went higher.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously this is a different take from the Doctor Who you're used to from the 1960s, but that's kind of the idea. This is an exploration in what having certain characters become companions might be like, especially in the context of Susan leading the way. Thank you for reading, more forthcoming.


	5. Planet Skaro, 2263

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan, Barbara, and Hur touch down on a different planet where the radiation level is high. Someone is there to greet them after landing.

Somewhere beyond time and space.

The TARDIS continues its flight, looking for its next place to land. Meanwhile inside, Barbara has taken the challenge of bringing Hur up to what would be her level of modernisation head on. It has not been an easy task, but one she is up for.

Hur has learned bathing and operating the wash tub. She has learned leg shaving and hygiene. She has been taught the proper ways of relieving one's self. She is learning not to freak out when music begins playing and she knows not to touch the buttons or switches of the control console. Hur still has a tendency to stare at the time rotor in awe, but she is adjusting well for someone from the distant past.

Susan meanwhile has created a room for Hur that is closer to her home environment, just as she has for Barbara and herself. Hur is learning how to sleep on a matress instead of the floor though the matress in her room is placed there. The idea of climbing into a bed is still foreign to her.

It has been an educational experience for all involved in this extreme example of culture shock. Where they land next will likely offer another bit of shock as well.

The TARDIS begins to land, with the time rotor moving up and down and the sound of the TARDIS horn blaring. Barbara and Hur arrive in the control room where Susan is. Hur has reluctantly accepted footwear with a pair of furry boots, but the dress full of fur stays on. Walking in a more proper by 1960s methods way is still something Barbara is struggling to teach Hur.

Barbara “Where have we landed this time? Also, when?”

Susan looks at the console for the information.

Susan “Oh wow.”

Barbara “What is it?”

Susan “We're millions of years into the future.”

Barbara “Are you serious?”

Susan pauses for a moment, then smiles.

Susan “I'm only joking. It's Twenty-Two-Sixty-Three. We're three hundred years into your future. ...And even more years ahead for Hur.”

Barbara “Three hundred years. That is amazing.”

Susan continues checking the console.

Susan “Yes, let's see now... hmmm... Oh yes, we've landed on the planet Skaro.”

Hur can only look on. All of this is still foreign to her and she continues to look about the ship in wonder.

Barbara “I'm sorry, did you say planet Skaro?”

Susan “Yes. It's not part of your solar system if that's what you're asking.”

Susan activates the monitor and all three look upon it to see a forest.

Hur “Wood. We can make fire here.”

Susan “Possibly. Let's see what the radiation levels are.”

Susan repositions herself to check the radiation level. At first, the needle is on the left side for little to no radiation.

Susan “Hm, looks perfectly safe.”

Susan then notices the needle move all the way to the right and the radiation danger warning light begins blinking.

Susan “Or perhaps not. It might not be safe for you to step outside. I would only last a few moments myself before feeling weary.”

Barbara “So what do we do now? Take off once again?”

Susan “No, it's too soon. This ship doesn't like the constant taking off and landing so much.”

Barbara “Then I take it we're simply waiting here inside until the ship feels better?”

Hur “But they have wood!”

Barbara “Hur, something else for you to understand. Radiation is not good to breathe. Breathing in too much radiation can kill you.”

Hur nods.

Hur “Radiation bad.”

Susan “Quite bad, yes.”

Susan looks up at the monitor again and sees what appears to be a woman cautiously approaching in the forest. She has in her right hand a silver cannister of some kind and it is obvious she is staring at an unfamiliar object, that object being the TARDIS. Barbara looks up at the monitor and notices her.

Barbara “It seems we have a visitor.”

Susan “Technically we're the visitors. Perhaps she's the welcoming committee.”

Hur “Is she friend or foe?”

Susan “There's one way to find out. The two of you wait in here.”

Barbara “But Susan, the radiation level.”

Susan “I'll be fine, it'll just be a moment I'm sure.”

Susan activates the door to open and she walks to the exit. By the time she reaches outside, closing the door behind her, she sees the same woman holding the cannister and they are now face to face. Susan nods and grins.

Susan “Hi there.”

Dyoni “Who are you?”

Susan “I go by the name Susan.”

Dyoni “Did the Daleks send you?”

Susan “Oh, no. Nobody sent us. We just arrived here at random. What's your name?”

Dyoni “I am Dyoni of the Thals. Visitors are rare.”

Susan “That's probably because of all the radiation. How are you able to breathe it?”

Dyoni holds up the cannister.

Dyoni “We have drugs to help us survive the element. The radiation is from our war with the Daleks.”

Dyoni holds out the cannister with both hands.

Dyoni “The drugs you need are inside of this. Take one so you can survive in this element before it's too late.”

Susan “Oh, I certainly will. Dyoni, do you mind waiting for just a moment? I have a couple of friends inside.”

Dyoni “I will be here.”

Susan can sense that Dyoni is somewhat guarded in her stance just in case she turns out to be an enemy. She smiles, turns away and goes back to the TARDIS, opening the door and entering with the doors closing behind her.

Barbara “What's in the container?”

Susan “She says they're drugs to help us survive the radiation. I want to inspect it first just to make sure.”

Susan ventures off into another room which is full of gadgets. She opens the container and see what look like small bulbs, but are in fact the drugs Dyoni offered her. After careful inspection, it appears the drugs check out as advertised.

Susan “It looks like they're safe to take. Shall we?”

Barbara “Yes as long as they're safe.”

Susan hands Barbara and Hur a pill each and she places hers inside her mouth. The drug starts to dissolve as she swallows it. Barbara does the same while Hur looks on, once again dealing with unfamiliar territory.

Barbara “Hur, just place the drug into your mouth and swallow.”

Hur “Like food.”

Barbara “Something like that.”

Hur does as instructed, but her instincts lead her to chewing.

Hur “This tastes bad.”

Barbara “No, no don't chew, just swallow.”

Hur swallows and shakes her head in reaction to the bitter taste.

Susan “All right, well... let's introduce to the two of you to Dyoni.”

Susan, Barbara, and Hur prepare to exit the TARDIS to explore part of the planet Skaro in the year 2263.


	6. For the Want of Mercury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On planet Skaro, Susan decides to explore a mysterious and empty city with her companions.

Skaro, 2263.

Dyoni is serving as a guide for the visitors to her native planet. They trek through the forest with Susan, Barbara, and Hur all noticing something different about the trees. Almost every tree is touched by Hur who finally says something.

Hur “Trees. Trees are like stone.”

Dyoni “Yes, they used to be fine trees until the war with the Daleks.”

Barbara “Is the entire forest petrified?”

Dyoni nods as they continue walking towards the edge of the forest.

Dyoni “The war was costly. Petrified wood, radiation destroying much of the animal life and vegetation. The Thals are farmers and we still manage to live off of what land we can.”

Susan “What about the Daleks?”

Dyoni “No one knows for sure. There's a city up ahead.”

At the edge of the forest, they see the city in the distance looking largely untouched.

Susan “What a magnificent looking city.”

Dyoni “That was the Daleks' capital. The other cities they had were destroyed during the war. This one still remains, but no Thal has dared enter it.”

Susan “No one's been there since the war?”

Dyoni “No. It's still considered dangerous as it was never toppled.”

Susan “Hm. I wouldn't mind exploring it. Perhaps I can find some more mercury for the fluid link.”

Barbara “Susan, are you sure that's wise?”

Susan “Barbara, we never got to explore our last location all that much. That's one of the thrills of traveling, seeing new and exciting things.”

Hur looks on in stunned silence, having never seen a city before. Looking almost entranced, Dyoni grows concerned for her.

Dyoni “Are you all right?”

Susan “This is her first time seeing something like this. She's from the distant past.”

Dyoni tilts her head to the right slightly, not understanding.

Dyoni “The distant past?”

Susan “It's a long story. Anyway, I wouldn't mind being able to explore.”

Dyoni “I don't recommend it, but if you're going to go then take this.”

Dyoni hands Susan the container with the radiation drugs.

Dyoni “Do be careful down there. There's no telling what has become of the Daleks if they're still alive. If they're still alive, they may still prove hostile.”

Barbara “Well, that's good to know.”

Hur “If they attack, we rip them apart. I've fought beasts and men.”

Susan “Let's just hope it doesn't come to any of that, shall we?”

Dyoni “I will check in with the other Thals and make sure no one invades your ship.”

Susan “Thank you, I appreciate that. Will you come along with us?”

Dyoni “No. I have no interest in ever entering that city. You may enter at your own peril.”

Susan “It looks deserted. It should all right, but the three of us can go.”

Barbara “We can?”

Susan “Yes, I can both you and Hur what an abandoned, but advanced looking city looks like up close.”

Hur looks down at the ground and sees a limb of petrified wood. She picks it up and wields it like a weapon.

Susan “Hur, what are you doing?”

Hur “Limb like stone. I can fight off attackers.”

Susan “All right then. Dyoni, we shall return soon.”

Dyoni “Good luck to you.”

Time passes and the three travelers make their way to the city and indeed it does appear abandoned. Hur's eyes are wide with wonder while Barbara looks about the city noticing the different shapes of the buildings.

Susan “It's certainly quiet here. No threats that can be seen so far.”

Barbara “That's not to say that there aren't any.”

Susan “Perhaps the Daleks all died in the war? I'm sure that's something the Thals would like to have confirmed.”

Barbara “Would we even know what they look like? Dyoni never described their appearance.”

Susan “I suppose we'll know when we see one.”

They come upon one of the larger buildings in the city.

Susan “This looks like it could either be the government or the business capital for the city. I wonder if there's a way inside?”

Barbara “Are you sure this is wise?”

Susan “Barbara, we're explorers. This is exploring.”

Barbara “No, Susan you're an explorer. I'm a teacher at Coal Hill School. And Hur is...”

Barbara stops herself from saying “cave woman.”

Hur “Hur is ready to fight if they attack!”

Barbara “Yes, Hur's ready to fight. I, myself am not ready for a fight.”

Susan “The city's empty. No signs of life anywhere. We can find tools for the ship so I can fix some of the trouble areas. It's not like anyone here's going to use it.”

Barbara “What about the Thals?”

Susan “The Thals? They're not interested in coming here. Given the war, I don't say I blame them. Still, if there are items that can be used to better the TARDIS, we should find them and take them back with us.”

Susan inspects the door and that does not have a handle on it. After a wave of the hand in just the right part, the door opens.

Susan “Ah, there we go. It's just a matter of figuring out how these buggers open. Let's see what's inside.”

Hur “Tools to make fire?”

Susan and Hur enter with Barbara reluctantly following.

Barbara “Oh, I do not like this one bit.”

Exploring the interior of the building, the three travelers notice the shape of the doors and hallways.

Susan “Whoever built this had something rather complex in mind.”

They enter though another door and this time there is no direction to go. Buttons inside of the small room indicate the obvious to Susan.

Barbara “What kind of room is this? All by itself?”

Susan “I think it's a lift.”

Barbara notices the buttons on the wall.

Barbara “Oh, it is a lift!”

Hur “What is lift?”

Susan “I can explain later though it's easier to show you. Let's see where this one takes us.”

Susan presses a button and the lift activates. They can feel the lift taking them downwards.

Susan “One thing is for sure, the war didn't damage this place any, nor did the radiation.”

Barbara “I was noticing how clean the buildings and streets were. Almost pristine like.”

Hur “Are we moving without moving?”

Susan “Yes, Hur that's one way to put it.”

The lift comes to a halt and the door opens.

Susan “Ooo, maybe this is where they keep the good materials.”

Susan steps out of the lift, followed by Barbara and Hur. Hur clutches her petrified limb weapon, ready for any sudden strikes against her or her new friends. A slight whirring sound is off in the distance.

Barbara “Susan, do you hear that?”

Susan “Yes. That humming noise, sounds like a machine at work.”

Barbara “What kind of machine though? And how can it be running if no one's here?”

Susan “There's always one way to find out. Come along.”

The three enter another room, getting closer to the noise. That is when they see it. A machine with a domed head and multiple prods sticking out. It has no feet, but it is sliding towards them. Barbara immediately experiences fear, pressing her back against the wall, almost ready to scream. Hur stands in front of Barbara, ready to defend her with her weapon of choice.

Susan's reaction is noticeably different. She smiles and waves with her right hand before placing both hands on her knees, almost bending down as one might towards a pet.

Susan “Awww, it's a robot. A cute little robot, at that. Hello, robot!”


	7. Meet the Daleks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan, Barbara, and Hur encounter the Daleks.

“Is this your eye?”

Susan motions to the prod sticking out of the domed top of what she thinks is a robot. The end of it has a lense like a camera. Her smile is wide as she places her right hand on the domed top while still holding the cannister of drugs in her left.

Susan “Who's a cute robot? You're a cute robot.”

It backs away and the various prods begin to move about frantically.

Dalek “STOP!” STOP. THAT!”

Susan “Oh, I'm sorry, robot.”

Dalek “I. AM. NOT. A. ROBOT! I. AM. A. DALEK!”

Susan “Ohhh, so that's what a Dalek looks like.”

Susan turns to see Hur still wielding her stick ready for battle while Barbara has pressed herself against the wall out of fear.

Susan “Both of you stop that, you might scare him.”

Dalek “HOW. DID. YOU. GET. INSIDE!?”

Susan “Oh, we just opened the front door. We don't mean to intrude. I'm Susan and these are my companions, Barbara and Hur. You wouldn't happen to have any mercury fluid by chance would you?”

Dalek “SILENCE!”

The Dalek backs against the wall to Susan's left.

Dalek “GET. IN. FRONT. OF. ME! YOU. ARE. TO. BE. QUESTIONED!”

Susan “Well that's understandable. Come along, you two.”

Susan, Barbara, and Hur walk ahead of the Dalek who follows closely behind as they walk towards another door. This door opens to what looks like a control room with other Daleks.

Dalek “STAND. AGAINST. THE. WALL!”

Barbara “Susan, what are they about to do to us?”

Susan “I would think they'd make us feel welcome since they probably haven't had a visitor in yea-”

Dalek “SILENCE!!!”

Susan whispers “Sorry,” to the Dalek ordering the silence.

Dalek “STATE. YOUR. NAMES!”

Susan “As I said, my name is Susan. Susan Foreman if you must know.”

Barbara is nervous, but manages to speak.

Barbara “I'm Barbara Wright, a teacher at Coal Hill School.”

Hur is confused, but is still holding her petrified tree limb.

Hur “I... am Hur. I am Hur of the Tribe of...”

Hur realises she never did catch the name of the tribe she was now aligned with, having run away from the Tribe of Gum.

Dalek “WHO? WHAT TRIBE!?”

Susan “Yes, the Tribe of Who, that's us! We're a small tribe, just the three of us. Although it probably should be 'Tribe of Whom-'”

Dalek “SILENCE!!!”

Dalek “PLACE. THEM. IN. HOLDING. CELL. FOR. NOW!”

A nearby door slides open and the Daleks motion for the Tribe of Who to enter the room it opens to. Susan nods and obliges, motioning with her head to Barbara and Hur to do the same. They enter the room.

Dalek “WHAT. IS. THAT. IN. YOUR. HAND???”

Susan “Oh, these are drugs to handle the radiation outside.”

Dalek “WHERE. DID. YOU. AQUIRE. THEM???”

Susan “They were given to us by Dyoni. She's a Thal. She mentioned you might be-”

Dalek “A. THAL!?!? HAND. THAT. OVER. NOW!!!”

Susan “All right, but we'll need them back.”

Susan extends her arms out with the drugs and the Dalek takes it by its apparent arm which manages to make the container magnetically attract to its end. The Dalek backs away while the other Daleks look on and the door closes, leaving Susan, Barbara, and Hur inside.

Barbara “Susan, did you forget about what Dyoni told you about the Daleks? About them being at war?”

Susan “It should be fine. It sounded like the war had long been over. Plus they still share this planet so they should probably figure out a way to live together so they don't have anymore death or destruction. I mean that seems like the most logical way to deal with this.”

Hur “When old tribe spoke of other tribes in war, it was debate over we keep them and make them part of our tribe or to kill them. The ones we kill, we would put in the Cave of Skulls.”

Barbara “A cave full of skulls? That sounds unsettling.”

Hur “They were skulls of conquered enemies. I see no skulls here.”

Barbara “Well, that's a relief. So that's a Dalek? They look like a giant salt containers.”

Susan “Barbara, there's no need to be rude. My guess is those containers as you call them are what allows them to survive as a species. All we need to do is wait here and once they realise we pose no threat to them, they should let us go. The best case scenario is that they'll wish to broker a peace deal with the Thals and we're supplied with some mercury for the fluid link, because I can never have enough of that for the TARDIS.”

Barbara “They look and sound way too threatening.”

Susan “I'm sure we look just as threatening to them. Three strangers arriving out of nowhere after what looks like years of no contact with the outside world. It's an understandable reaction to make us wait. We should be fine though.”

Barbara “Well, I hope you're right.”

Hur finds herself preoccupied with the limb. Susan looks up and happens to notice a camera spying on them.

Susan “They're monitoring us. That's good, they should know we're not a threat and they should let us go.”

Barbara “What if they don't?”

Susan “They will, or at least it would make sense to. I mean they're not going to kill us, that would be barbaric and nonsensical. The worst that should come of this is that they tell us to leave and then we go back to the TARDIS, thank Dyoni for being a gracious host and then we depart from this planet and see where the ship takes us next.”

Barbara “You're really sure about that are you?”

Susan “I'm simply measuring out the probabilities. They gain nothing from killing us.”

Barbara “Except for the drugs.”

Susan “Yes, and I'm sure the Thals would be happy to supply them with drugs so they can continue co-existing in peace.”

Susan sighs.

Susan “I need to fix that transistor radio so I can listen to it wherever I go.”

Barbara “I don't think you can pick up any London stations from here.”

Susan “No, I mean I want to set it up as a portable edition of the jukebox I have in the TARDIS.”

Barbara “Oh. That would be a neat device.”

Susan “Yes, it should be acquiring more Beatles songs as we speak. The remainder of the Nineteen-Sixties basically belongs to them.”

Barbara “That's good to know. I'm more interested in being freed from here so we can go home.”

Hur “I have no home.”

Susan “You have a home, Hur. It's with us on the TARDIS.”

Hur “Then we should go back. I don't like waiting for strange things to see if we're a danger to them.”

Susan “We just have to be patient, that's all.”

The door slides open.

Dalek “SUSAN! COME. WITH. US!”

Susan “See, I'm being summoned. Stay here, we should have this resolved soon.”

Dalek “NOW!!!”

Susan holds her hands up.

Susan “All right, already, I'm coming.”

Susan exits with the Dalek while Barbara and Hur.

Hur “What if they kill her?”

Barbara looks over at Hur.

Barbara “...Then we'll be next.”


	8. Meet the Thals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan takes a message to the Thals, an invitation to meet with the Daleks, but it could be a trap.

She carries a small box in one hand and a note in the other. Susan has gone from explorer to messenger, courtesy of the Daleks. Inside the small box are mercury samples which she gets to carry to her ship after talking the Daleks into providing her with some with the knowledge that she would be coming back, even if it was just for the friends she has left behind.

She has made her way out of the city and is now making her way to the petrified forest. She passes by animals native to Skaro that became petrified from the atomic fallout of the war. Soon, she makes it to her ship where she sees Dyoni and some other Thals, mostly male.

Dyoni “You have returned, but where are the other two?”

Susan “They're waiting back at the capital building. I met the Daleks. They're a tad pushy for my liking.”

Dyoni “Do they have them prisoner?”

Susan “Well, they did place us in holding since after all, we did trespass. I think they're coming around that we're not a threat. They even managed to compose this nice little note for you.”

Susan hands Dyoni the note then continues on to her ship where she places the mercury samples. As Dyoni reads, one of the male Thals approaches her. His voice is booming and speaks with authority.

Temmosus “Dyoni, show me that letter.”

Dyoni “Yes, here it is.”

She hands Temmosus the message and he begins to read it for the rest of the Thals that are there.

Temmosus “It's the Daleks. They wish to make peace!”

Dyoni “Are you sure it's safe?”

Temmosus “I would certainly hope that this is not a trap. According to this message, we have been invited to meet them in their capital building in the city. There we can discuss ways to co-exist peacefully. Dyoni, I want you to stay here where it's safe.”

Dyoni “But Temmosus, I'm always in this forest.”

Temmosus “And that is where you shall stay. Men, prepare for a trek to the city where shall meet our former enemies and discuss peace!”

Temmosus rounds up the men he will take with him for this trek while Susan emerges from her TARDIS, making her way to Dyoni. Susan can tell that Dyoni is upset.

Susan “Dyoni? Is something the matter?”

Dyoni “Yes. I'm being left behind yet again.”

Susan “Again?”

Dyoni “Anytime there's an expedition, the women are always left behind to wait.”

Susan “Well, perhaps it's for the best. After all, you get to stand guard of my ship. I know you'll defend it well.”

Susan's smile is reassuring to Dyoni.

Susan “We should all be back soon to celebrate the peace treaty between your race and the Daleks.”

Dyoni “What if it's a trap?”

Susan “Hmm. That is a good question. They slide about on the steel floors and most of the ground outside is steel. I've watched them work the controls while they were dictating the message for me to write out. I think that if this is a sabotage, it would be a matter of reversing some of the controls, effectively isolating them in position. Hopefully it doesn't come to that and we can all have a happy resolution.”

Temmosus calls out to Susan.

Temmosus “Susan! I believe that's your name! We need you to come with us per Daleks request.”

Susan “I'll be right there!”

Dyoni “I admit I wish I could come along.”

Susan “Maybe you can join our party when we finish here.”

Dyoni “You mean inside your ship?”

Susan “Yes, of course.”

Dyoni smiles, looking down.

Dyoni “I rather like that idea.”

Susan “All right, well I shall be off. We should return soon!”

Back at the Daleks' capital building, one of them has tried consuming the radiation drug. The other Daleks could only watch on as it yelled out in a monotone terror, becoming more manic by the second and finally being put down by a Dalek ray, causing a small explosion within the interior of the exo-suit they live in to survive.

Dalek “LET. IT. BE. KNOWN! DALEK. SURVIVAL. RELIES. ON. RADIATION! NOT. THESE. DRUGS! THERE. CAN. BE. NO. PEACE!”

Dalek “WHEN. SUSAN. BRINGS. THE. THALS. WE. SHALL. EXTERMINATE. THEM! FOR. OUR. SURVIVAL!”

In the holding cell, Barbara and Hur wait and Hur occupies time by continually rubbing her petrified branch against the wall.

Barbara “Hur, do you mind telling me what it is you're doing?”

Hur “Seeing if this can make fire.”

Barbara “Hur? If you start a fire, the Daleks will be unhappy with us. I'd also be unhappy.”

Hur “Unhappy with fire?”

Barbara “Smoke. It can be hard to breathe, especially in a closed in room like this one.”

Hur “So, no fire?”

Barbara “No, Hur. No fire, please.”

The door opens and one of the Daleks is there.

Dalek “LEAVE. THIS. ROOM. AND. FOLLOW. US!”

In the city, Susan and the Thals arrive with Susan noticing more than before the steel support for the ground. She is convinced this is how this group of Daleks manage to get around why they likely haven't bothered going beyond their city.

Susan “Here's the front door to the capital. Let's see how it was this opened.”

Susan waves her hand about the door before it finally opens.

Susan “There we go. Motion activated.”

Temmosus “Be on guard, Thals in case Dyoni's suspicions of this being a trap are founded.”

Susan “There was a room on this level they wanted us to come to. They said it would be the one with food and supplies.”

Doors located in the hallway open and they check each one before finally coming to one with a view of the city outside. It is large, has a control console similar to the one down below in the building. There is a table in the middle with Skaroan food.

Temmosus “This must be it! We shall wait here.”

As they enter the room, they see Barbara and Hur enter from another door to the room. Barbara sees Susan and mouths the words, “It's a trap,” to her.

Susan “That's Barbara and Hur. Also, Temmosus, you said your name was?”

Temmosus “Yes?”

Susan whispers up to Temmosus' right ear, “We've been set up for an ambush by the Daleks. Prepare to fight.”

Temmosus “If we must.”

Behind Barbara and Hur are Daleks who now occupy the room.

Dalek “NOW. THAT. WE. HAVE. ALL. OF. YOU. IN. ONE. PLACE. INCLUDING. THESE. TRAVELERS. AND. THE. REMAINING. THALS. WE. SHALL. NOW. DESTROY! WE. SHALL. EXTERMINATE!”


	9. Ambush Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan, her companions, and the Thals have been lured into a trap and they'll have to work as a team to get out of their predicament.

_“Welcome to my world.”_

Moments earlier...

Barbara and Hur are being led to their slaughter and the Daleks have no issue with saying as much.

Dalek “ONCE. YOU. ARE. ALL. IN. ONE. PLACE... YOU. SHALL. ALL. BE. DESTROYED. ONLY. THE. DALEKS. CAN. SURVIVE!”

Barbara grabs a hold of Hur's wrist, noticing her about to raise the petrified branch she is still carrying with her. Barbara whispers to Hur, “Not yet. Wait for my signal to defend.”

Hur nods, acknowledging the request.

Dalek “DEFEATING. ONCE. AND. FOR. ALL. THE. THALS. AND. THESE. TRESPASSERS. IS. MUCH. MORE. EXPEDIENT. THAN. HAVING. TO. GO. ALL. OVER. TO. DO. SO!”

They have take the lift up to where the room of doom is.

As they enter the room, they see Susan enter from another door to the room with what appear to be male Thals. Barbara sees Susan and mouths the words, “It's a trap,” to her.

Susan “That's Barbara and Hur. Also, Temmosus, you said your name was?”

Temmosus “Yes?”

Susan whispers up to Temmosus' right ear, “We've been set up for an ambush by the Daleks. Prepare to fight.”

Temmosus “If we must.”

Behind Barbara and Hur are Daleks who now occupy the room.

Dalek “NOW. THAT. WE. HAVE. ALL. OF. YOU. IN. ONE. PLACE. INCLUDING. THESE. TRAVELERS. AND. THE. REMAINING. THALS. WE. SHALL. NOW. DESTROY! WE. SHALL. EXTERMINATE!”

One of the Daleks begins to push at Barbara and Hur from behind in order to have them in firing range with the others.

Dalek “WE! SHALL! EXTERMINA-”

Barbara “Now, Hur! Defend!”

The Daleks are mostly lacking in emotion, but the roar of anger that lets out from Hur's soul even gives them pause. They have no time to react as she violently swings her petrified weapon hard enough to knock the lense prod out of the nearest Dalek to her.

Dalek “CANNOT!!! SEE!!! CANNOT!!!”

Hur roars again, connecting with a back swing that knocks the protective top off of the now blinded Dalek, its cap impacting another nearby Dalek, knocking its lense loose which Barbara immediately pounces on, wrestling the prod out of the Dalek's system. Other Daleks begin to line up, but are thrown off by the rushing strategy coming at them. Thals, Susan, Barbara, and especially Hur proceed to reach the remaining Daleks in the room with brute force.

In the midst of the battle, the table in the middle is knocked over, as are most of the Daleks. One of them however is able to use a Dalek ray out of desperation, hitting one of the Thals and causing everything in the room to turn into a weird image of black and white before going back to normal. The unlucky Thal slumps to his death on the floor, but the remaining Thals manage to blind the Daleks in the room by covering, or in Hur's case removing them.

There is much screaming and yelling in the midst of the chaos. Susan knows there are other Daleks in the building and they need to act quickly. Susan makes her way to the control console and finds a power lever marked for emergency ceasing of power. Susan flips the lever, causing all power to turn off and rendering the Daleks helpless.

Susan “I've shut the power off! It's over!”

Realising the Daleks are no longer struggling to fight back, the Thals and Barbara stop. Hur however is still in battle mode, having removed another top from a Dalek and having looked inside, sees what appears to be a slimy lifeform inside. Hur jabs at the lifeform with her weapon until it no longer moves.

Barbara “Hur! Hur!!! You can stop now! They've been isolated from power!”

Hur stops jabbing with the weapon and takes one last, mighty swing, knocking the Dalek on its side. Other Daleks are shoved down by the Thals so they cannot make themselves mobile enough to reach the console.

Susan “I'm sorry, Temmosus! I didn't mean for this to become a trap!”

Temmosus “It's fine, Susan. This further proves that even after all this time, the Daleks still cannot be trusted.”

Barbara rushes to Hur in an effort to calm them down.

Hur “They must die! They must all die!”

Barbara “No, Hur! Hur, listen to me!”

Barbara grabs Hur by the shoulders.

Barbara “It's over. They won't do us anymore harm. It's all right. We can stop fighting now.”

Susan checks on the prone Thal lying on the floor.

Susan “I'm so sorry. There's been a casualty.”

Temmosus checks on the Thal himself.

Temmosus “Yes, we have lost Elyon. His sacrifice will long be remembered and may he be the final casualty in this war that has gone on for too long.”

Two other Thals pick his limp body up to carry him off. Susan, Barbara, Hur, and the Thals all leave the room that was meant to be their ambush and death. The downside of the power being shut off is that the doors no longer operate automatically. Susan realises this as she approaches one of the doors in the hallway.

Susan “Well, this could be a problem.”

Hur turns to Barbara.

Hur “Hold this.”

Hur hands Barbara her Dalek slaying weapon and yells, “Make room!”

Everyone backs against the side walls as Hur gives herself a running start. She yells as she leaps up with her feet moving ahead, dropkicking with force the door which breaks open. She lands on the floor and instantly hops up on instinct.

Hur “No more barrier.”

They continue on with the Thals offering to break any further doors down. Near the exit to the outside, they pass by three more Daleks who are motionless and helpless. Barbara has to grab Hur to keep her from any further destruction.

Exiting into the streets, the power is also off outside with a pair of Daleks motionless, appearing to have been wanting to rush to the capital building to destroy the enemies.

Time passes and the mood becomes somber as the Thals and travelers gather around a burial for the departed Thal known as Elyon.

Temmosus “I am proud of the effort of our race being able to stand up to the evil Daleks for what we hope is the final time on this planet, Skaro. This planet has suffered for ages. Let it suffer no more. We will use the technology from the city to help make our lives on this planet of ours better. Let not Elyon's sacrifice ever be in vain.”

Everyone bows their head and nods as Temmosus' words.

Temmosus “To the travelers who have helped us achieve this victory, you are welcome to stay with us and help us grow this planet back to habitability. Dyoni will look after you if you decide to stay. If you decide to leave... please take Dyoni and look after her instead.”

Dyoni looks up at the leader of her group in shock.

Temmosus “Let her learn from you so that her influence can extend throughout the cosmos positively.”

Susan looks over at Dyoni.

Susan “So, Dyoni. Would you like to join us?”

Hur “Our tribe can grow with you.”

Barbara shrugs.

Barbara “What's another face aboard the ship? We have room, right Susan?”

Susan “Plenty of room.”

Dyoni “I... I would be delighted!”

Temmosus “Dyoni, you have longed for adventure. This is your chance. Perhaps one day you will return to us, wiser and more skilled at so many levels. Or perhaps one day you will settle down elsewhere in the cosmos where you can be a beacon of light for the Thal race. No matter what your path may be, I know you shall make us all proud.”

Dyoni “I shall do my best, Temmosus. Thank you.”

Dyoni turns to Susan.

Dyoni “And thank you for letting me come along.”

Hur “We can teach you the ways of making fire.”

Dyoni smiles.

Susan “Well, we must be off. I hope to one day return to this planet years from now and see the wonderful progress you've made, if not in a few years then maybe a few generations.”

Temmosus “Very well.”

Susan, Barbara, and Hur make their way to the TARDIS with Susan opening the door with her key while Dyoni says her goodbyes to the other Thals. The burial ground is not too far away. Upon saying her goodbyes, Dyoni rushes to the other three she shall now travel with, ready to see where this new life takes her.

Dyoni “So this TARDIS, it can travel through space?”

Susan “Space, time, all sorts of interesting places.”

Upon reaching the TARDIS, Dyoni remembers the size of the exterior.

Dyoni “Are you certain there's room?”

Susan “Plenty of room. Don't be fooled by the outside.”

Barbara and Hur enter the TARDIS, having become more use to the environment inside. Susan holds the door open for Dyoni who enters and just as Hur and Barbara before, the mouth comes open and the eyes widen with wonder. Susan closes the doors behind them upon entering.

Susan “Jukebox on.”

“Welcome to My World” by Jim Reeves beings playing.

Barbara “Oh, I like this one.”

Hur still jumps from the music being activated, but is able to calm down.

Dyoni “What planet is this music from?”

Susan “Earth. Lots of great music there.”

Hur “This sounds peaceful.”

_“Won't you come on in?”_


	10. Dancing to Marinus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan and her companions enjoy some music before arriving on a new planet for their next adventure.

_“I see that there a Heaven lies.”_

According to the time set clock of the digital jukebox, it is early 1964. The reality is that the TARDIS is currently outside space and time as it journeys about for its next destination. “Love of the Loved” by Cilla Black plays as Susan continues teaching to the best of her ability to Hur and Dyoni how to dance.

Susan “Again, it's just rhythm and motion.”

While Dyoni is able to improvise to the rhythm of the music, Hur cautiously continues to follow what Susan is doing, swaying her arms about awkwardly compared to her dance instructor. Barbara looks on, eating the processed stick of food, set to taste like bacon and eggs and drinking a cup of water. Upon finishing, she places the foil wrap that initially covered the food inside the now empty cup and places both into the recycler.

Hur “Am I doing this right?”

Susan “You're doing fine, Hur. You just need to loosen up is all.”

Dyoni “I think I'm getting the hang of this.”

Susan “Yes you are, Dyoni. Hur, just relax those shoulders a bit while you dance.”

Dyoni “Barbara, join us! We're dancing!”

Barbara “I fancy a good waltz or something a little slower, myself, but you're doing good.”

Hur “What's a waltz?”

Susan “It's much slower than this. I'll let Barbara teach you that.”

Hur's motions are stiff from the unfamiliarity and possible lack of overall rhythm. This is a welcome reprieve from a recent adventure they have shared involving the year 1289 in China and meeting Marco Polo. The adventure, the danger, the thrill of introducing an old culture to Barbara, a future culture to Hur, and an Earth culture to Dyoni all at once was quite a rush for Susan, but this particular jaunt outside of the time stream was sorely needed after the many weeks this adventure took.

It is only a matter of time before the TARDIS lands again. As the song begins to finish, the time rotor begins to move up and down, the siren wailing, indicating a landing soon to take place.

Susan “Brace yourselves, everyone! It looks like we're landing. Jukebox off!”

The music stops, the dancing stops, and Dyoni holds on to Hur out of instinct, still getting used to the take offs and landings.

The TARDIS materialises and Susan beings her usual readings of the console for information.

Barbara “So, where and when are we this time?”

Susan “I'm checking that now. No radiation threat detected, so that's always good.”

Susan inspects the readings further.

Susan “Hm. Nineteen-Sixty-Four it appears, but not Earth.”

Hur “New planet?”

Susan “Yes, new for us anyway. According to the readings this looks like the planet Marinus. We'll have to be careful here. The air isn't toxic, but there are other elements to watch out for.”

Barbara “Such as?”

Susan “Let's just say I don't recommend going for a swim here. We'll also need footwear... Hur.”

Hur looks dejected.

Hur “I hate foot wearing.”

Barbara “At least you're not in heels.”

Hur “Heels?”

Susan “Never mind that. Barbara, please help Hur and Dyoni get some shoes so we can go outside. Also, could you please bring me back a cup of water?”

Barbara “Of course.”

Barbara motions with her head to Hur and Dyoni.

Barbara “Come along, you two. If we're lucky it won't be cold this time.”

Barbara, Hur, and Dyoni exit the main control room and Susan activates the monitor. Upon looking at the monitor, she sighs.

Susan “I was afraid this would be the landing spot. We'll have to be most careful out there.”

Moments later, Barbara, Hur, and Dyoni return from the wardrobe, all wearing boots and what look like new pants though Hur's pants are worn under her normal dress of fur. Dyoni meanwhile has opted for something with longer sleeves than what she would normally wear. Barbara hands Susan her cup of water, which Susan then takes a drink out of.

Susan “All right, we'll need to careful as we go outside. We've landed on an island and its ground is different compared to where we've been before.”

Dyoni “What's so different about it?”

Susan “This island's ground last I checked was filled with a glass earth. Again I advise to stay away from the water unless you feel like suffering a horrible death.”

Barbara shrugs.

Barbara “So no swimming. Duly noted.”

Hur “How can water lead to horrible death?”

Susan “This particular sea is acid based. It will burn you and it will not be a pleasant demise.”

Hur stands confused.

Barbara “What Susan's trying to say is the sea water on this planet is deadly so no swimming.”

Susan “No swimming, no dipping your toes, and absolutely no consuming... er... drinking. Drinking Marinus seat water is bad.”

Dyoni “A sea of acid? What happened here?”

Susan “Marinus is just a different kind of planet is all. It has some similarities to Earth and maybe even Skaro, but the differences are major so again, be careful when we go outside.”

Barbara “What's the temperature like?”

Susan “According to the readings, it's pleasant, the air is breathable and there's a soft breeze. Nothing toxic about the air.”

Barbara “That's a relief. I certainly wouldn't mind being able to relax on a beach sometime. Preferably sans acid water.”

Susan “When we do, we'll take a nice holiday from the traveling. For now, I'm interested in getting some samples, especially of this ground.”

Susan is wearing a newly designed pair of pants that allow for extra pockets that can contain and protect vials. This will be her first time utilising such pockets instead of carrying a satchel around. She opens the doors of the TARDIS from the console and leads her group outside, closing and locking the door behind her.

Barbara, Dyoni, and Hur all look at the ground below them.

Barbara “Oh my. You weren't joking about the glass ground. How is that even possible?”

Susan “That's why we wear shoes, Barbara. If we were barefoot, we'd bleed with every step.”

The walking makes for a particular crunching noise that gets Hur's attention, causing her to occasionally stomp for a louder crunch sound.

Hur “Ground is strange. But then so's everything else since leaving the cave.”

Dyoni “I know what you mean, Hur. Even with all of the issues Skaro has, I admit this was never one of them.”

Susan “Here, let me show you all something.”

Susan finishes the cup of water that had been in her hands and she walks to the edge of the sea, holding the cup high.

Susan “Allow me to show you the sea water in action.”

The other three look on from a safer distance as Susan tosses the water into the sea, looking on as the cup burns and melts away amid the acid.

Susan “As I said, this is no place for a swim.”

Susan then looks up closer to the sky.

Susan “Oh.”

Barbara “What are you looking at?”

Barbara turns around and looks up, prompting Hur and Dyoni to do the same. They all see a tall building in the distance.

Susan “I wonder who lives there?”

Dyoni “As long as there aren't any Daleks inside.”

Hur's eyes pierce.

Hur “If there are, we can destroy them.”

Barbara “I could do without any form of hostilities.”

Susan “No, but that building is important. I'm just having a hard time remembering why.”

Barbara “You mean you don't know?”

Susan “Barbara, I've been through the cosmos in different time periods. I'm bound to forget something. Let's go exploring, ladies. What I forgot I'd like to remember again.”

Barbara shrugs, sensing that this seemingly innocent trek to a tall building on some island on some planet surrounded by a sea of acid is going to lead to much more. Nevertheless, she follows along, as do Hur and Dyoni.


	11. A Mission for the Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan and her companions find themselves in the midst of a hostile takeover on the island in Marinus.

Planet Marinus.

Susan and her companions are exploring the strange island of glass, surrounded by an acid sea. Their curiosity concerns a tall building in the middle of the island and it appears to be the only building here. What they failed to notice were glass looking submarines that have recently made it to the shore.

As they continue exploring and make their way to the exterior of the building, the group comes across a troubling discovery. Two bodies, lying prone on the ground. Susan crouches over them to check if they are alive. There is no pulse, no indication of life.

Susan “Hm. That's not good. They're dead. They also look like guards like one would find at a palace.”

Barbara “I don't like the looks of this, Susan.”

Dyoni “Did someone attack them or did they fight to a mutual death?”

Hur “They both look attacked, left for dead.”

Susan “That's about the looks of it.”

Susan stands and leans with her left hand against the wall.

Susan “All we need now is to find away inside to see what's-”

The part of the wall Susan is pressed against begins to move. Her eyes light up and she smiles.

Susan “Look, everyone! A secret entrance!”

Barbara “Susan!”

Barbara lunges for Susan, but it is too late. The secret passage has completed its 180 degree turn, placing Susan inside the building. Dyoni and Hur rush to the wall with Hur pressing against it with both hands.

Barbara “We need to find Susan! This looks like a trap!”

Hur “They will suffer for their trap!”

The wall once again begins to rotate, this time with Hur, Dyoni, and a reluctant Barbara making it to the other side where a smiling Susan awaits.

Susan “That was fun, wasn't it? Let's try to remember this spot so we can do it again when we leave.”

Barbara “Susan, your idea of fun does not match up with mine.”

Susan “Oh, Barbara you'll be all right. We've made it this far.”

Dyoni “That's more than can be said for the two guards we just passed.”

Wandering about, Susan and her companions soon make their way to a vast room that is also occupied.

Voord “Intruders!”

Their suits are black with a peculiar mask. Their weapons are drawn towards the intruders.

Susan “I don't mean to interrupt anything. Um, you have some dead guards outside.”

Voord “We dealt with them, just as we'll deal with you!”

“Silence!”

A voice rings out from near a large contraption of some kind. Seated nearby the voice is a woman who appears bound to the chair she is in. The voice announces himself.

Yartek “I am Yartek, leader of the Voord. Are you here to rescue Sabetha?”

Susan “Would you mind explaining what's going on? That might help.”

Sabetha “Whoever you are, you were foolish to come here! Escape while you still can!”

Susan “Allow me a guess. You, the one who's tied up, you're Sabetha?”

Yartek “Yes, she is our prisoner! Sabetha, you will gather the keys or suffer death!”

Sabetha “I will never grant you control! Never!”

Susan “Um, if I could...”

Barbara “Susan, what on earth are you doing?”

Dyoni “Earth? I thought this was called Marinus.”

Hur “Stop pointing those weapons at us.”

Yartek “Why do you keep interrupting???”

Susan “...I'm still interested in what's going on here. Your name is Yartek. These soldiers with you are the Voord. Is that correct, so far?”

Yartek “Yes.”

Susan “And you're holding a woman named Sabetha hostage after killing what I'm guessing were her guards outside.”

Yartek “Is that not obvious to you?”

Susan “We came here accidentally, so no it's not all that obvious.”

Yartek “Then, foolish travelers I will explain to you that this is the Conscience of Marinus! It is the most powerful tool on the planet and we wish to control it. First, we need the keys which Sabetha refuses to grant us.”

Sabetha “For the last time, they're not here. I spread them about the planet, because it is too dangerous to operate this machine!”

Yartek “You said before it was dangerous for you to gather the keys alone. You now have a team to help you gather them! You will work together and you will bring us the keys!”

Susan “I'm assuming that means us, right?”

Yartek “Yes! You will assist Sabetha in gathering the keys.”

Barbara “And if we don't?”

Yartek “Then you'll all perish at our hands!”

Hur “Barbara, defend?”

Susan “No! Let's just talk this out. Yartek, you're interested in these keys for this conscience, correct?”

Yartek “That is exact.”

Susan “So you'll let Sabetha go so we can help find these keys. After that, we're free to go?”

Yartek laughs for a moment.

Susan “I'm unsure if that's a yes or a no.”

Yartek “When we have all of the keys, your freedom won't matter so yes.”

Susan “Well, since it doesn't matter...”

Yartek “Be quiet, child!”

Susan places both hands up momentarily and backs up a step, receiving Yartek's message.

Yartek “Guards, free Sabetha and take her to the chest where she can gather the necessary tools.”

Two Voord step up and proceed to untie Sabetha from her seat. They then stand her up and walk her over to a chest near the wall. 

Sabetha “This is a mistake, I assure you.”

Voord “Do as Yartek says.”

Sabetha reaches into the chest that she has now opened and pulls out five identical items. Accompanied by two of her captors, she carries the items to the travelers, handing one to each of them.

Sabetha “These are travel dials. I have the master dial. I will set a location and then you repeat my motion. Ready?”

Susan, Barbara, Hur, and Dyoni all place the travel dials around their right wrists just as Sabetha does hers.

Dyoni “What does this do exactly?”

Sabetha “It allows us to transport about the planet instanteously.”

Susan “Oh, well that's good. I prefer that to swimming in acid.”

Sabetha “There will be no swimming in the sea.”

Sabetha adjusts her dial.

Sabetha “There. We are now set to go to where the first key is. Be sure to turn your dial just as I do. I will disappear to the next location, as will you. If the Voord are meant to take over, then let's get this over with.”

The others watch on as Sabetha turns her dial and promptly disappears.

Hur “Is she dead?”

Susan “No, just do like she did with her dial.”

Hur nods. All four turn their dials and disappear.

Yartek “Good. Now that they have accepted their fate, all we need to do is wait and then the Conscience of Marinus is ours!”

There is no trace of any of the five women who had turned their dials within the room. It is now full of just Voords who anticipate their biggest triumph.


	12. Sabetha Leads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan and her companions join Sabetha in a quest to retrieve the keys to the Conscience of Marinus.

“Four, there are five in total” is what Sabetha said upon arriving just outside the entrance to a building of some kind.

Susan “So they have one already?”

Sabetha “Yes, the Voord took the one I had with me. The others I hid. Assuming no one's moved them about, we should be able to retrieve them rather easily.”

Barbara “What happens then?”

Sabetha sighs.

Sabetha “The Voord gain control of the Conscience of Marinus and control the minds of everyone on the planet. When my father created it, the purpose was to help bring order. Unfortunately it also proved to be too dangerous and robbed us of free will. I brought us to this particular spot first, because the Morpho have instituted their own version of control over the local population. I've grown tired of it and they've been using one of the keys to make it happen. Are any of you good at fighting?”

Susan, Barbara, and Dyoni all look over at Hur.

Hur “I can defend.”

Barbara “That means yes.”

Sabetha grins.

Sabetha “Come with me. We're about to bring down some bad individuals.”

Hur smiles at the opportunity.

Sabetha “The rest of you stay here.”

Hur accompanies Sabetha as she enters the building. The others wait.

Dyoni “I have a feeling she isn't in the best of moods.”

Barbara “No, but Hur certainly is.”

Susan “Wait, listen.”

Susan hears the noise from the other side of the wall first. There are sounds of objects crashing and there is yelling. Barbara distinctly hears Hur roaring.

Dyoni “Do you think we should go in?”

Susan “No, we should be all right.”

Barbara “It sounds terribly violent in there.”

Susan “It is terribly violent in there.”

Moments pass. The noise dies down. Susan and her companions can hear in the distance the cries of those whose minds have finally been freed. Reality is different from what they had been fed. The door opens and out walk Sabetha and Hur. Sabetha has some kind of object in her hands while Hur wields a weapon that looks like it was once a table leg made of metal.

Hur “The bad are no more.”

Sabetha holds up the object so all nearby can see.

Sabetha “This is what the keys look like. This is one of them.”

Susan “Ah. So where are the other three?”

Sabetha “The next one is in a cold place and is guarded by men appointed by my father. They won't recognize me so-”

Hur “I can defend!”

Sabetha “...Yes. I will need defending so I can get the key. I may need help breaking through to the key as well. Father told me just before he died that this particular key was held in a block of ice.”

Sabetha adjusts the control on her master travel dial.

Sabetha “Bundle up and stay close to one another. It's about to get cold. Turn your dials now.”

Everyone turns their dials and once again they disappear.

Sabetha, Susan, Barbara, Hur, and Dyoni next appear in what looks like the inside of a cold cave. There are three soldiers standing guard, looking half asleep until they realise someoe has entered. They raise their swords.

Barbara “Hur, defend!”

Hur raises her metal stick of violence and roars. She rushes towards one of the guards.

Susan “Dyoni, are you any good at fighting?”

Dyoni “Somewhat.”

Susan “Somewhat???”

Hur takes down the first guard and the other two, who have advanced towards Susan, Barbara, and Dyoni now turn their attention to Hur while Sabetha picks up the sword of the fallen guard.

Dyoni “It would be better if I had a weapon!”

Sabetha tosses Dyoni the sword and she catches it just in time to stave off an attack by one of the guards. Dyoni and the guard now clang swords together with Dyoni on the defensive while Susan and Barbara seek to stay out of the way of the fighting, making their way to the block of ice where Sabetha is now trying to figure out a way to break so she can take the key within it.

The last guard finds himself being tackled by Hur. Hur, now mounted across the guard's abdomen takes a mighty swing which connects with the side of his helmet. His eyes close and Hur, about to strike once again stops herself, leans down and sniffs.

Hur “He sleeps.”

She immediately stands up and rushes over to help Dyoni who has been backed against the icy wall by the last remaining guard.

Susan “How do we open this thing?”

Barbara “It needs a heater or a torch of some kind.”

Sabetha “Yes, we need some way to melt or break this ice.”

Hur swings and attacks the small of the last guard's back, causing him to wince in pain just long enough for Dyoni to take the advantage. Dyoni uses the butt of the sword handle and manages to jab the chin of the guard, knocking him back a few steps before he finally falls down.

Hur turns her attention to the block of ice.

Hur “Your key? Is in here?”

Sabetha “Yes.”

Hur approaches the block of ice with a leap and a clinching of her fists together, high over her head. Upon landing on her feet, she swings downward with the fists while yelling. Dyoni, Susan, and Barbara retrieve the swords and keep the guards at bay as they stay on the ground. Sabetha looks on in astonishment at Hur's sheer might as she causes cracks in the ice until it starts to break apart. Hur continues yelling and swinging down at the ice, almost to the point of crying.

Hur “Die, ice! Die!!!”

Having broken through, Hur snatches away the key. She holds it, inspecting for a moment this strange object.

Sabetha “May I hold that please?”

Hur hands the key to Sabetha. Both keys are now in pockets of Sabetha's dress.

Hur “Arms... cold.”

Sabetha adjusts the master dial once again.

Sabetha “Two more stops, everyone.”

Sabetha nods at everyone to turn their dials for the next jump. She disappears, followed immediately by the others.


	13. Susan and her Companions Follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabetha continues to lead on a merry chase though Marinus for the keys.

Sabetha, Susan, Barbara, Hur, and Dyoni arrive now in a forest area next to a building with what looks like an idol of some kind on the outer wall.

Sabetha “We cannot waste time here. These vines are alive and can get quite loud.”

Barbara “How are vines loud?”

Sabetha “I assure you, you don't want to know.”

Susan looks up at the idol with its arms out.

Susan “Oh, there's the key right there.”

Sabetha “No, that's the fake. I set it there just in case someone nefarious came after the keys instead. The real one's inside, but the entrance is a little different. Just do what I do.”

Sabetha climbs up to the idol against the wall and grabs the key. She places her hands against the head of the idol, leading to the idol to close its arms around Sabetha's legs. This part of the wall then rotates with Sabetha disappearing to the other side before the wall completes its 360 degree spin.

Susan “All right. Climb up, grab the head, the arms will hold us and the wall spins around and... I think I have it. Everyone else?”

Dyoni “I have it.”

Hur “What about the fake key?”

Barbara “Don't worry about that for now.”

Susan “I'll go next.”

Susan repeats Sabetha's steps and the arms close. She smiles as the wall begins to spin.

Susan “Oh, this is fun!”

Barbara “This planet is high on secret entrances.”

Dyoni “Can I go next?”

Barbara “Go on.”

Dyoni goes next and just like Sabetha and Susan before, she disappears to the other side.

Hur “Cave back in old tribe, I just walk in. Easier. Barbara, I stand ready to defend so you can enter.”

Barbara “Thank you, Hur.”

Barbara does the same as the others and Hur decides to jump up, grabbing Barbara by the waist.

Barbara “Oh!”

Hur “We both enter!”

Indeed, both enter. 

Everyone is inside now and just as Barbara and Hur arrive, they, Susan, and Dyoni hear Sabetha who has made it to one of the other rooms.

Sabetha “Here it is! Everyone come this way!”

The key had been placed in a specific jar. It is now in Sabetha's possession.

Sabetha “All right. One more of these and then... we're going to make use of this fake key.”

Dyoni “How are you going to do that?”

A scream is heard from the outside. Sabetha begins adjust the dial once again as she talks.

Sabetha “Those are the vines, I'll explain later. I'll need you to trust me.”

Sabetha looks at the others.

Sabetha “Now.”

Sabetha turns her dial and disappears. Susan, Barbara, and Dyoni do so next. Hur meanwhile is distracted by the moving vines which have infiltrated the building. She then looks at her dial and remembers to turn it, disappearing afterwards.

All five are now in a closed in room.

Barbara “What took you so long Hur?”

Hur “Strange vines moving and screaming.”

Sabetha “It's a good thing we got out of there when we did.”

She makes her way to the key as another woman enters the room through the door.

Kala “Who dares to trespass?”

Sabetha turns her attention to the woman who has entered.

Sabetha “Kala?”

Kala “Sabetha? Why are you here and who are these strangers?”

Sabetha “They're friends. I'm retrieving the keys.”

Kala “I thought the keys were meant to be separated?”

Sabetha “They were. Now I need them. The Voord have attacked. We're about to counter attack.”

Kala “But the Conscience! It ruled our minds before!”

Sabetha “The Conscience will be inoperable in just a matter of moments.”

Sabetha finds the key in one of the chests.

Dyoni “What room is this?”

Sabetha “The kind no one is allowed inside of. Well, except for us at this moment. All right, remember how I said to trust me?”

Susan “Yes.”

Sabetha “Kala... you may leave now.”

Kala nods and exits the room, closing the door behind her.

Sabetha “How did you all arrive here?”

Susan “By way of the TARDIS. It's my ship.”

Sabetha “Do you remember where the ship landed?”

Susan “Yes, it's just off the coast of the island, approxmately south to southeast of the building we met you in.”

Sabetha “Where the Voord are awaiting. What are everyone's names again? I'm Sabetha.”

Susan “I go by the name Susan.”

Barbara “Barbara Wright.”

Dyoni “Dyoni of the Thals from Skaro.”

Hur “I am Hur.”

Sabetha “You're... her?”

Susan “No, Hur.”

Barbara “Like Ben Hur!”

Sabetha “Who?”

Susan “H-U-R, Hur.”

Sabetha “Oh. Susan, take this key. It's the one I just picked up in here.”

Susan accepts the key and places it in one of the pockets of her pants.

Susan “I'm glad I went with this attire today.”

Sabetha “As soon as I hand these keys, including the fake one to Yartek, I'll make a quick adjustment that will get us to the Southeast coast. As soon as that happens, I'll turn my dial and disappear. You do the same. The Voord will not care as they'll have the keys.”

Barbara “Including a fake one.”

Sabetha “Once the fake one is entered into the Conscience, it will malfunction and bring itself and the building surrounding it down. We'll need to escape.”

Susan “Then we leave and you go home?”

Sabetha “Honestly, I'm not sure where I'll go. That building was my home and I'm about to destroy it.”

Susan smiles.

Susan “We have room on the TARDIS if you need a place to stay.”

Sabetha “Really?”

Susan “Sure. This has been exhilarating. My apologies for the loss of your home in advance, however.”

Sabetha nods.

Sabetha “Well... let's get going.”

Sabetha adjusts the master dial, turns it and disappears. The others follow.


	14. Dancing from Marinus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabetha hands over the keys in her possession to the Voord, but now it's a matter of escaping with Susan and her companions before disaster strikes.

_“I'm holding you so tight.”_

The Voord have been waiting patiently for the return of Sabetha and the travelers. Upon returning, Yartek nods.

Yartek “Sabetha! You have the rest of the keys.”

Sabetha “Yes, Yartek. I do advise against this-”

Yartek “You will make no such advisement! Hand the keys over.”

Sabetha looks over to Susan and the others.

Sabetha “Remember, follow my lead on this.”

Yartek “Stop talking to our soon-to-be slaves and give me the keys.”

Sabetha walks over to Yartek, reaching into her pockets and bringing out the various keys for Yartek to insert into the Conscience of Marinus. Now holding the keys, she hands them over to Yartek. Yartek inspects the keys and notices one of them looking slightly different.

Yartek “Why does this one look different?”

Sabetha “Oh, that's the master key. You have to put that one in last or else it might not work.”

Yartek “A master key, like the master switch on your dial?”

Sabetha “Exactly! As I mentioned, be sure to put that one in last.”

Sabetha turns over to Susan, Barbara, Hur, and Dyoni. She nods, then turns her dial, disappearing. Susan and her companions then do the same.

The Voord are incensed.

Voord “They've left us!”

Voord “They're trying to escape!”

Yartek is unconcerned as he begins placing the keys into the Conscience machine.

Yartek “Let them try to escape. As soon as these keys are put into place, the Conscience of Marinus will be under my control, which means Sabetha will be under my control as well!”

He gets to the last slot with the master key. He places the key inside and suddenly hears a strange noise, like an alarm.

Elsewhere on the island, the alarm can be heard ringing out soon after Sabetha and the others appear on the coast.

Sabetha “The fake key is in! We need to go! I thought your ship was in this location!”

Susan spots the TARDIS and points it out.

Susan “There it is! That's our ship.”

Sabetha notices the small size of what looks like a blue box.

Sabetha “That's your ship??? How will there be enough room?”

Susan “Trust me, there's plenty. Come along now.”

Susan leads the rest to the TARDIS and unlocks the door to get in. Holding the door open, she stands aside letting Barbara, Dyoni, and Hur in before Sabetha approaches the door cautiously. She looks back towards the building they had just left and notices it beginning to crumble.

Susan “Sabetha, we need to go.”

Sabetha nods and enters the TARDIS with Susan entering behind her, closing the door and rushing over to the control console to activate the ship for launch. Moments later, the ship dematerialises from it's spot on the island. Seconds later, a huge chunk of the now destroyed building slams into the ground where the TARDIS had just been.

Inside the TARDIS, Dyoni has held on to the now passed out Sabetha. Hur and Barbara stand close to them while Susan checks the console.

Barbara “So where's our next destination?”

Susan “I'm unsure, Barbara. However, we are traveling about time and space so we have time to enjoy some music.”

Susan looks over to her jukebox as Sabetha begins to awaken in Dyoni's arms.

Sabetha “What happened?”

Dyoni “You fainted at the launch. Don't feel bad, it happens to all of us apparently.”

Sabetha “So we escaped Marinus?”

Susan “Yes, we are long gone from there and the destruction of the island. Jukebox on.”

“The Way You Do the Things You Do” by the Temptations begins playing. Sabetha is initially confused as Dyoni continues to hold on to her.

Dyoni “That's Susan's jukebox as she calls it. It plays music from planet Earth. How are you feeling?”

Sabetha “A little dazed.”

Susan begins dancing to the rhythm of the song while Barbara claps along and Hur almost bounces with her knees bending and unbending as they can to the rhythm. Dyoni sways along while keeping Sabetha in arms reach. Sabetha is still feeling a little dizzy so she stays close to Dyoni as the song plays on.

_“You know you could have been a handle.”_


	15. Carol to a Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter involves Susan picking up another companion, this time in the 28th Century.

_“It is something quite new.”_

There has been the traveling through time and space as usual for Susan and her companions aboard the TARDIS. They have traveled to the time of the Aztecs and now they are among the stars again. Everyone aboard has had time to relax, bathe, enjoy some music from the digital jukebox, and now they prepare for the next landing wherever and whenever that may be.

The wherever and whenever turns out to be in a room, instead of the surface of a planet. All are gathered in the console room and look at the monitor.

Susan “If I had to guess, I would say we've landed inside another ship.”

Sabetha “How can our ship land inside of another ship?”

Barbara “Well, we did materialise inside of an Aztec temple recently.”

Susan “Always remember that while the inside of the ship is vast, the exterior can fit into much smaller spaces.”

Dyoni “So what do we do now?”

Susan “First, let's take a look at the location and year.”

Susan looks at the readings on the console.

Susan “Ah yes, we've landed in the twenty-eight century. We're aboard a man-made satellite near a planet called the Sensephere. No radiation level to speak of, and the ship appears largely abandoned. One person detected as being aboard. Hmm, this is peculiar.”

Hur “Is the person a threat?”

Susan “I'm not certain the person is alive. The ship has now power readings, except for being in some sort of stasis. It's like it's meant to hover above the planet and nothing more. Hur, come with me. The rest of you stay here for now.”

Barbara “Are you sure it's safe for just the two of you to go out there?”

Susan “You must remember, Barbara this entire expedition started with just the two of us going 'out there.'”

Barbara “Point taken, but do be careful. I don't like the looks of this.”

Susan “Don't worry, I have the travel dial on my wrist in case we need to disappear suddenly. Come along, Hur.”

Hur nods and follows Susan out of the TARDIS while the others wait.

Outside the TARDIS, Hur looks about the ship with less wonder than she had when boarding the TARDIS for the first time. Her mind is growing ever more capable of comprehending things that initially made no sense when she was just a member of the Tribe of Gum. She and Susan enter a room where the detection of a person is implied to be located. They both see a woman in seat. She is slumped over, limp.

Susan “Oh dear, she may be dead.”

Hur “We can check.”

Susan “Good idea. I'll check for a pulse.”

They walk over to the limp body and Susan checks for a pulse or any sign of life. She feels a single pulse.

Susan “All right, she appears to be alive, but just barely. Hur, pick her up and carry her if you would be so kind.”

Hur nods and proceeds to pick the woman up. She drapes the woman's right arm over her shoulders, grabs her back thighs with both hands and lifts the body over her right shoulder.

Susan “Hur, hold me with your left hand.”

Hur obliges and Susan adjusts the travel dial and soon, all three disappear.

They reappear inside the TARDIS console room where the others are waiting.

Barbara “That didn't take long.”

Susan “Hur, carry the woman to the sick bay. Do you remember where it is?”

Hur “Yes.”

Hur continues walking with the woman over her right shoulder.

Dyoni “Who is she?”

Susan “I don't know, but if we leave her aboard her ship, she'll die.”

Sabetha “You're getting better with the travel dial.”

Susan “Yes, it certainly does make things more expedient.

Hur makes her way to the sick bay where a long seat/bed awaits. She places the woman onto it just in time to see her eyes open.

Hur “You're awake.”

Carol “...Where? Where am I?”

Hur “The TARDIS. You were dying.”

Carol shakes her head, still groggy from the sleep.

Carol “...I'm not dying. It's just something I took to slow my body system down. It helps me survive dealing with the Sensorites.”

Hur “I don't think we have them here.”

Carol's breathing begins to pick up more as she looks around from the bed.

Carol “Is this the rescue ship?

Hur is unsure how to answer.

Hur “We brought you here from your ship.”

Carol “I know I sent out a distress signal, but... I thought the Sensorites blocked it.”

Carol sits up, still regaining her strength.

Carol “Who's the Captain of this ship? Is it anyone I know?”

Hur “The ship belongs to Susan. She's the leader of our tribe.”

“Tribe” is not a word Carol is used to hearing.

Carol “Tribe? Who are you?”

Hur “I am Hur. Who are you?”

Carol begins to feel unsure about what is going on.

Carol “Carol Richmond. I sent the distress signal.”

Hur “I'll let Susan know you're awake.”

Hur rushes off, not noticing that Carol is now trailing her. She makes her way to the console room.

Hur “She is Carol Richmond. She is awake.”

Susan “I see.”

Hur notices everyone's eyes looking behind her, causing her to turn around and see Carol.

Carol “Which of you is Susan, leader of the tribe?”

Susan “That would be me. Are you feeling well?”

Carol “I'm a little disoriented, but otherwise fine.”

Susan “Oh, good. As I said, I'm Susan, Susan Foreman. This is Barbara Wright, Dyoni, and Sabetha. You've already met Hur.”

Barbara “Like Ben Hur.”

Carol nods, taking everything in before cautiously nodding, “Right.”

Susan “Our ship has just departed yours. It looked immobilized and powerless.”

Carol “It is, more or less. The Sensorites kept it as a cage for myself. I was sent to the Sensephere to work out an agreement for mining. If we're going back to Earth, I suppose I should start preparing for my court martial for failing in the mission.”

Susan “Um... we're not with those people.”

Carol “Then who are you with?”

Susan “Nobody, really. It's just us. We're travelers. We saw you were in peril and brought you aboard.”

Barbara “I see we're going to have to catch Carol back up to speed.”

Carol “You just travel for leisure?”

Dyoni “More like adventure.”

Sabetha “We're good for that. We just left Earth after meeting some Aztecs.”

Carol “Aztecs? That's from ancient history.”

Susan “Yes, and for the crew aboard this ship, you're from the future. We've already taken off so now it's just a matter of where we land next.”

Dyoni “It's rather random wherever we go.”

Sabetha “You really should get that fixed, Susan.”

Susan “I know, but there's something exciting about not knowing where we land next. Speaking of which...”

The time rotor begins to go up and down and to Carol, there is a strange noise accompanying it.

Barbara “Don't be alarmed, that's just the time rotor. We're landing.”

Carol “So soon? Where?”

Susan “Not just where Carol, but when.”

As the ship materialises, Susan checks the monitor and sees a field of grass with a forest in the background. She then looks at the readings and suddenly a bright smile stretches across her face.

Sabetha “You look happy about this landing.”

Barbara “Susan, where are we? Are we home?”

Susan “Even better! It's Earth and not just any time and place, but one I've been most looking forward to!”

Dyoni “What part of Earth history is this? Is it like the Aztecs?”

Susan “Even better. It's the French Revolution!”

Barbara “Well, you've read the book and now you can see for yourself, I suppose.”

Susan “That is exactly what we're going to do. Everyone follow me to the wardrobe.”

Carol “Wait, what's going on?”

Hur “You'll learn like I did. Come along.”

Susan “Jukebox, play something appropriate for this landing while we change into something befitting this time period.”

As Susan leads her companions, including the newcomer Carol to the wardrobe, “No Regrets” by Edith Piaf begins to play. It is time for another adventure for the Tribe of Who.

_“It's like nothing I've known.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write and I appreciate you reading. The next book in the Out of the Box series will be Susan Who S2.


End file.
